Garrett Spenger
Garrett Spenger is a main character in I Didn't Do It. Garrett is a germaphobe and can be obsessive about the most obscure details. Garrett is portrayed by Peyton Clark. Biography 'Season 1' The Pilot Fourteen year olds, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett begin their freshmen experience in high school. Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station Logan and Garrett are mostly at Rumble Juice trying to reclaim their seat, they meet an arrogant kid called Kyle that keeps taking their seat and Logan and him keep trying to get their seat. When they finally do Garrett guards him but sees a mess on the table and just has to clean it up but the tissues are on the other table, he doesn't want to but has to thanks to his OCD, he gets the tissue and put his foot on the couch but soon gets off for like a second but Kyle and his friends have already sat there. When they finally get it again Logan and him sit down but Logan gets a text from Lindy and they go and help her, Garrett wears the dog suit and gets hit and screamed at by Jasmine because she's scared of the dog suit (Flamey). The New Guy Garrett and Logan need an extra vote because they're out numbered, Garrett sees this new kid called Tom and the gang get him in their group, at first he is very interested in him but then is annoyed by him and really hates him and decides to kick him out of the group, he and the gang decide to go skydiving since he is afraid of heights so he would ditch them but the plan backfired because he trusts the gang. Dear High School Self Garrett is very curious to find out about what Lindy wrote in the letter, he even goes to the trash chute with the gang to find it, he sees cow eyeballs and tells Delia to tell him that those are just big ping pong balls, Delia does this but then starts joking around with him, when Jasmine finds the letter, they all try to get out but it's stuck. He then blames it on Jasmine and then get into an argument but Delia stops them. When Lindy rips the letter, Garrett fixes it and him and the gang find out what Lindy wrote and are very angry at her but he and the gang soon forgive her. If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Garrett has a problem with the vegetables and gets a huge stomach ache and has to go to the toilet but he never goes to the toilet in school, so he makes his own toilet in the janitors closet. Lindylicious Garrett tries to find out if the popcorn in the cinema really is especially popped and he pretends to have a job at the cinema to see if it's true. Personality Garrett is a bit of a germaphobe and can be obsessive about the most obscure details. His affinity for cleanliness and order constantly gets pushed to its limits by his four friends. The voice of reason of the group, Garrett approaches life cautiously, except when he is on the football field. Appearance Garrett is 5'11, with fair skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes. His sense of style is very neat and clean cut. Relationships 'Logan Watson' Best Friends Logan and Garrett get along very well, they're best friends and hang out together a lot. They both love sitting at the blue couch in Rumble Juice. Garrett sometimes has to correct Logan as seen in Dear High School Self but he seems to be the closest to Garrett in the group. (See Garrett and Logan) 'Lindy Watson' Best Friends In The New Guy, Lindy apologizes to Garrett when she says that they finally have a cool guy in the group and in Dear High School Self, Garrett seemed the least upset about Lindy's letter. (See Lindy and Garrett) 'Delia Delfano' Best Friends Garrett likes to treat Delia like a dog as seen in the first episode. Delia sometimes likes to tease Garrett as seen in Dear High School Self but they still stick up for each other and Delia was the only one, who got to see the bathroom he made new for himself. Garrett asked Delia to be his girlfriend when he started panicking over Logan and Jasmine being a couple, but immediately retracted that invitation once he found out Logan and Jasmine were only fake-dating. 'Jasmine' Best Friends Jasmine and Garrett get along very well, and they work together to accomplish unsolved things. However, sometimes Garrett questions her actions resolving in them arguing as seen in Dear High School Self. (To learn more, see: Jarrett) Trivia *There is a possibility that he has OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) since he is very germaphobic and obsessive over the smallest of things. *He knows a lot about removing stains. *He likes to play football even though he is very cautious. *He can tackle anyone in football with no fear. *He hates mess and mani-peddies. *He took his grandma to the Homecoming dance. *He wants to see Europe. *He wants to finish a puzzle and managed to puzzle the letter of Lindy together in Dear High School Self. *When he was younger he couldn't complete a puzzle. *He and Jasmine tend to argue frequently (as shown in The New Guy and Dear High School Self). *He likes quinoa slides and want to try more things beginning with 'Q'. *He doesn't use the school toilets and goes home to use his own. *He has had crushes on girls that didn't feel the same way. *He often calls his mom to pick him up to use his own toilet. *He once transformed a janitor's closet into his own bathroom. *He shut down a five year old girl's lemonade stand because she used powder mix instead of real lemons. *He tries to find out the truth of things, that doesn't seem right for him. *He never knew how to snowboard until the episode, Snow Problem. *Garrett can't keep secrets very well. *He has a habit of biting his nails. *His affinity for cleanliness and order constantly gets pushed to its limits by his four friends. *His last name is Spenger. *In Dear High School Self he was in Delia's flashback, while Delia was in his (GOOF!) *It reveals that Garrett never could complete a puzzle till this episode, to get Lindy's letter back together. *Garret has a younger brother (revealed in Phone Challenge), a six year old sister (revealed in Ball or Nothing), and another sister that Logan had a "kiss dream" about (revealed in Next of Pumpkin). * Garrett seems to dislike dancing Memorable Quotes 'The Pilot' 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' 'The New Guy' 'Dear High School Self' 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' 'Lindy-licious' Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Male Characters